


Root

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Floral [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the fact, things start to get serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> Full notes to appear after the reveal.
> 
> Spoilers: Episode 04x09 "52 Pickup", then goes AU after that.
> 
> [Flower Meanings and Meanings of Flowers](http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html) was an invaluable site for this series.
> 
> Image Credits  
> Apple Blossom - [50states.com](http://www.50states.com/flower/arkansas.htm#.USc54jdq1EM)  
> Forget-Me-Not - [Forget Me Not](http://ryennicole.blogspot.com/)  
> Ivy - [College Compass](http://collegeadmissions.testmasters.com/ivy-league-part-ix-checklist/)

It's amazing how quickly a year can pass when there are reasons to celebrate holidays and days off and vacations.

Emily knows that she'll have flowers of some sort waiting on her desk when she gets to work. There's no way that Jordan would overlook the opportunity to celebrate their first anniversary. She has absolutely no idea what kind of flowers she'll get, but she doesn't even care anymore. She's loved every single flower Jordan sent her over the last year, even the few they learned the hard way that she was allergic to.

But it's not the flowers she's going to receive that have occupied her thoughts all morning on the drive in to work. She decided to turn the tables on Jordan for once and send her own specially researched bouquet. She just has to wait longer, since she's not going to present them to Jordan until they get home.

***

> _EPrentiss: Hey you Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful._
> 
> _JTodd: You're welcome. Have you figured them out yet?_
> 
> _EPrentiss: Not yet, but we're kinda busy today. I have time yet._

***

She doesn't hear back from Jordan all day, but that's only because she forgot her phone in her desk drawer before going into a full day of back to back workshops and lectures. Strauss' new decision to have the whole team do these professional certification courses to keep them up on the latest whatever is killing her. There's no new information learned, other than finding out that Morgan and Rossi cheat at both tic-tac-toe and hangman. She's not even sure _how_ they managed to cheat, but she lost a day's pay to each of them because they knew she couldn't resist their bets. Damned sharks!

By the time she gets back to her desk, exhausted and ready to go home to spend a hopefully quiet weekend with Jordan to celebrate their anniversary, she is surprised to find the younger woman waiting for her. Then she notices the broad smile on Jordan's face. Face lighting up, she does her best to casually walk over to Jordan, knowing her entire team is watching them like predators sighting their prey. Sometimes it really sucks working with profilers.

"Hey, you," she says, eyebrows raising, as she nears her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey back," Jordan replies with a shrug, using their typical text lingo. "Dropped off a file that Strauss apparently needed from my lead ASAP. Don't even ask me what kind of file is necessary between our two departments. I just do what I'm told."

Emily smirks and leans in to murmur, "Yes, you do. Very well, too, I might add." She chuckles when Jordan's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"You're a bitch, Prentiss," is the muttered reply before Jordan coughs and looks at her watch. "I gotta get back, but I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for this weekend? Oh, and see if you can bring home some butter?"

"Yes and yes. I'm only on a ten before we have to go into the last workshop before I can get out of here."

"Hey, Emily?" Jordan asks with a smirk as she starts to walk away. "Grab your phone this time and quit letting Rossi and Morgan shark you out of your paycheck. They're using their phones to get Reid to help them cheat."

***

When she finally gets home, Emily is surprised that she's beat Jordan to the apartment. But it allows her the opportunity to get the bouquet into the apartment and chill the bottle of champagne she bought especially for their anniversary. She starts working on the salad to go with the roast that's been in the crock pot all day.

When Jordan finally walks in, Emily greets her at the door with a kiss and a glass of wine. "Happy anniversary, beautiful."

"Well, this is a lovely way to come home," Jordan replies. "Dinner smells fantastic."

Emily nods and grabs her hand, leading her into the living room. The moment Jordan's eyes land on the two vases, she stops and stares at Emily curiously.

"I already figured out why you gave me the sunflowers and yellow tulips," she says with a grin. "And I love them, by the way. But, after a year of getting flowers from you, I thought I'd turn the tables for once. Now it's your turn to decipher these flowers. I'm sure it won't take you long with your extensive knowledge over the last year, so I'll just check on dinner while you do."

She heads back into the kitchen, watching Jordan stare at the bouquet of apple blossoms and forget-me-nots in ivy. She doesn't need to check on the food, knowing it's ready to be plated and eaten. She just wants to give Jordan a little time to work out the flowers' meanings. She drains her glass of wine and refills it.

"Emily, what are you trying to say?" Jordan finally asks, prompting the brunette to join her again.

Emily takes her hand and smiles. "Can't figure them out? Did I really best your flower knowledge?" She chuckles when Jordan rolls her eyes, then digs into her pocket to pull out the box hidden there ever since getting home. "Maybe this will help?" she says, setting it in her lover's palm.

Jordan stares at the box for a moment, then at Emily, before opening it to find a simple gold band engraved with twining ivy vines and forget-me-not blossoms. "I don't think I understand. Do you honestly think I could ever forget you? Or is this some weird way of saying--"

"A promise," Emily says, pressing a finger to Jordan's lips. "A promise of fidelity that I hope neither of us ever forgets. How we decide to keep that promise is entirely up to you, and nothing that has to be decided right now. I love you, Jordan."

"I love you, too, Emily."

* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/VlPiDa0)


End file.
